jfcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Impending DVD Release Hey, long time no whatever! I told you I would lose interest, but I have been pretty busy as well. Anyway, I updated the main page to show the dates and times when HBO is showing the episodes again. I also added a section regarding the DVD Box Set that is due to be released on April 1st (April Fools' Day). Is there some way we can work the picture of the DVD box into it? I didn't upload it because I'm not sure of the licensing issue, but here is a link to it on the HBO website: http://hbo.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/p4320915dt.jpg. BTW, I thought it was interesting that the HBO website describes this as the "Complete Season 1 DVD", not the "Complete Series DVD", although the packaging does not appear to indicate that it is season one. Not sure what to make of this, unless they are simply keeping their options open. Anyway, we might see some new traffic with the DVD coming out and HBO re-running the series at least one more time. I'll try to stop by every few days to check things out. Talk to you later. — Greg (talk) 06:17, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, Danny! I haven't been around here in ages, but I just found out that they're going to sell the complete series as a boxed set next year! So I had to let you know about it! Tvshowsondvd.com has all of the details. Hope you're doing well, and I hope to talk to you again next year when your life (hopefully) calms down a little bit! -- Ken (talk) 17:07, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Why do user names have to start with a capital letter? Why do user names have to start with a capital letter? C627627 20:34, 21 August 2007 (UTC) :I don't know, that's how the software works. -- Danny (talk) 20:42, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Wallpaper Danny, where are you??? I guess in your absence I will try to create an article where we can display wallpapers, since someone just uploaded one. I'm sure you are busy, but please check in once in a while. I'm not sure how much longer this is going to hold my interest now that the show is over! BTW, I found the Yost House! I noticed in the last couple of episodes that Erlemyre was staring at the elephant cage from the Yosts' back yard, so I kind of triangulated to find the area, just east of the southern tip of San Diego Bay. Then I noticed a street sign in the scene where Jake walked Tina away from the group of reporters in front of the house. It was not clear enough for me to read, but by process of elimination I determined that it was Cherry. Also, it is clearly only a three-way intersection, which supported the idea that the house is backed up to the bay. Then I saw the long, narrow house with the separate garage at the back and I knew it was the one! The Bird's Eye view confirmed it. Talk to you SOON, I hope! — Greg (talk) 13:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) HBO Character Descriptions Turns out I have high-speed internet access here, so I was killing some time looking at the HBO site. I started looking at some of their character descriptions, and I really liked the one about Daphne, so I added it to her character page with a reference back to HBO's page. Is this alright? Should anything be different? I was thinking I might add their descriptions for the other characters as well. What do you think? — Greg (talk) 16:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) UPDATE: I changed the character page for Mitch as well. I won't do any more until I hear from you. — Greg (talk) 17:03, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, it's a nice surprise to see you. I was missing seeing you here! I think those descriptions are great; that's a fun addition. I added the quote template to them. I say go for it, add them all. -- Danny (talk) 17:38, 31 July 2007 (UTC) New actor page hey Danny I just created a page for Howard Hesseman who will be appearing in a future episode. How do I add this to the Actors category? MyDogHasFleas 13:02, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, that's great! I'm glad you created the page. You can add a category tag at the bottom, like this: Hesseman. Adding the "|Hesseman" part makes it alphabetize under his last name. -- Danny (talk) 13:04, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Steve Maines I finally figured out who he is. He is the guy who walks in to the restroom at the hospital while John is in there. Can you get a screenshot of him and insert it into his page? There are two opportunities to get a picture of him. The first is when he walks into the restroom, about 40 minutes into the show. The second is about 5 minutes later when he comes out of the stall and talks to John. Your best shot is probably after he washes his hands and walks past John. There is something in this scene that I did not notice the first couple of times I watched this episode. Recall that it is going on at the same time that Bill is taking Zippy out of his pocket in Shaun's room. Well, after John washes his hands, he looks up, almost like he is praying or something. But he is out of the restroom and back in the hall with Kai and Linc when Zippy kisses Shaun. Interesting... I still don't know who the other two credited cast members from this episode are. Landon Bell is a kid, but there is no picture of him on IMDB. Jayne Taini has a picture on IMDB, but I don't remember seeing her in the episode. Any ideas? — Greg (talk) 22:46, 26 July 2007 (UTC) UPDATE: I have an idea about Jayne Taini. She might be the nurse who is sitting at the desk behind Dr. Smith when Bill walks up to him. What do you think? — Greg (talk) 22:51, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, good catch on Maines -- I added a picture. I'll check out the other people. -- Danny (talk) 03:44, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Some new pages I added pages and info/links for Border Field State Park (IMDB improperly credits this location as Monument Road County Park, which apparently does not exist) and the Classic Bullseye Listening Antenna Array. I noticed you used the Imperial Beach Pier location in your synopsis -- great! Would you create a re-direct from "antenna array" to Classic Bullseye Listening Antenna Array? As for the park, when I saw the aerial photos I knew that I had seen it in the show. I think it is the area where opened, with Linc and John watching Mitch in the water, but I am not certain. It may also be where Vietnam Joe has his grow-op, and where he found John after he was left for dead. Also, I ran across this thread called "Tid bits: Things which occured behind the scenes" on the HBO Bulletin Board which was created and is updated by a poster who goes by the alias unclemajohn. He is apparently and insider and was also involved with the production of Deadwood. Anyway, I compiled a list of his "tid bits" and I am looking for a place to put them. I intend to include a link to the original thread as well. Where do you think this should go? — Greg (talk) 14:41, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :The locations pages that you're creating are fantastic. I love the antenna array page! Feel free to sprinkle those links through the whole wiki; I think people will get a kick out of seeing those pages. :And instead of creating the redirect, I'll show you how to do it -- your wiki lesson for the day! :) To make a redirect, just make a new page the way that you usually do. (I just go to the address bar and change it to point to whatever page I want to make -- so in this case, that would be http://jfc.wikia.com/wiki/Antenna array) Once you've got that page, open the edit box, type #REDIRECT Classic Bullseye Listening Antenna Array and then hit save. That'll create the redirect! :The park is cool -- let me know what scene it was in, and I'll grab a screenshot. :Those tid bits are cool, too... I think the best thing to do with them is to spread them out into the relevant articles. The bit about John's credit card could be on the John page or episode 101 in the Notes section, the bit about Dayton Callie being a pro saxophone player could be on the Dayton Callie page, etc. That's fantastic info, and it'll really enrich the wiki pages. :And here's your other wiki lesson for the day -- how to use footnotes, to link back to a source. It's a good idea to source info, so people know that we're not just making stuff up. So when you post something that needs to be sourced, you add a ref tag. For the Dayton Callie info, it would look like this: Dayton Callie was a professional saxophone player, before he became a full-time actor. HBO community message board posting, User:Unclemajohn. Posted July 15, 2007. And then at the bottom of the page, you create a heading called "References", and under that you add . That automatically creates a list of footnotes, linked from the places where you added the ref tags. You can see this in action on the David Milch page, where there's six footnotes that are all linked to the references section at the bottom. :So that's a lot of wiki learning for now... Let me know if it all makes sense. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:00, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I created the redirect: antenna array. Thanks for telling me how to do that! Now I will go back and link some of the discussions to that article. ::As for the park, if you look at the aerial view I'm sure you will agree that this is where the series opened with Mitch surfing alone at a remote location. The question is, how do we confirm this? How did you find out that they used Mercy Hospital in San Diego as a location? Are you sure it was not the Mercy Hospital in Chula Vista? In either case, Mercy Hospital should actually be somewhere close to Huntington Beach since that is where they would have taken Shaun after his accident, so it might not be in the area of IB at all! ::Can you upload a couple more screenshots of Huntington Beach? I remember seeing some shots in looking down the boardwalk that show their logo (stylized 'HB'), as when Cissy was running to get to the spot where Shaun had his accident. Maybe you can get a shot of the surfers in the water that includes the pier as well. We could use them in the location article for Huntington Beach. When did you add this, BTW? Somehow I completely missed it until just now! ::Also, do you know where the exteriors for Yost Boards are being shot? How about the exteriors for the Yost home, and maybe even Bill's house? How can we figure these out? Did you notice that I added the street address for IB Coffee and Books? ::I really think the tidbits would be better as a list, more along the lines of the music page we created. I think that some of them cannot be categorized, but they should be included nonetheless. BTW, do you have any idea who this Unclemajohn actually is? ::I already figured out how to add references from some of the other articles (even used it on the park location), so I have that under my belt. I'm getting a feel for the wiki now but there is probably still a lot for me to learn. — Greg (talk) 16:02, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::BUMP (see above) — Greg (talk) 03:48, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::Danny, I hope all is well with you. It seems you have not been around as much the last few days. Don't forget, I won't be around starting tomorrow morning through Monday afternoon, August 6th. Unfortunately, I am probably not going to be able to see until I see (on my DVR) after we return, so I will probably stay away completely, even if I have internet access, so it is not spoiled for me. Even if I do have access I won't have time to do admin duties. ::Please review my comments in the post above from yesterday. I just added a article to locations called the Yost Home (and a redirect from Yost home) -- can you grab a screenshot from showing it from the front? I am picturing a shot from that episode that is from down the streen showing the front from an angle and including some of the reporters hanging around in front of it. Also, maybe you could include a shot of the back yard, with the half-pipe that Cissy and Shaun built. As I asked earlier, do you have any idea where the actual external location is in IB? ::One more thing: take a look at this. See where the road crosses the creek? I think that is the bridge that Mitch was crossing when he stepped on the syringe while he was walking back to his car with Linc at the beginning of . Zoom out and you will see that it is smack in the middle of Border Field State Park. In one of the episodes, someone refers to the area as "the sloughs", aka Tijuana Sloughs, which is the name of a wildlife refuge in the area. And, remember, IMDB shows the park in their locaton credits for JFC, even if they do not show the correct name for it. ::Thanks. — Greg (talk) 15:35, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :::Ack, we both posted at the same time. Here's my response to your first message; let me check out your second one, and I'll respond more... :::It's cool to see you figuring out wiki stuff. Had you never used a wiki before? I love watching you give in to the addiction. The stuff you've added to the locations is fantastic -- I love having the street address and everything. So much fun. :::I'll get some screenshots of Huntington Beach and the park. I'm going to be away this afternoon, so if I don't get to everything today, I'll catch up tomorrow. :::I actually don't know what hospital they used for Mercy Hospital. I just looked on a map, found a hospital close to IB called Mercy Hospital, and guessed. They probably used some different hospital for the actual location. As for the other locations, I guess the best bet would be to see if they come up on the Inside the Episode stuff, or Unclemajohn. :::I don't know who Unclemajohn is -- has he given any clues on the board? :::Okay, I'm gonna go take screenshots. -- Danny (talk) 15:39, 27 July 2007 (UTC) I am confused How does someone create a "Talk" page related to one of the theory questions? I moved his comment to the question page, as you can see, but I am unable to revert the change let alone figure out how to delete the page he created. As an admin, shouldn't I be able to do this? I still don't have a complete feel for how this site is organized. Is there some sort of site map that would clear things up for me? How did he create this page, anyway? — Greg (talk) 15:36, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a wiki thing that takes a minute to get used to. :) :Every article on the wiki has a talk page associated with it. Look at any article page, and you'll see a "discussion" tab at the top; it's next to the "edit" button. The "discussion" tab is red if nobody's posted anything on the talk page, and blue if they have. :Talk pages are used to discuss the content of the page, ask questions, stuff like that. The conversation that you and I had on Talk:Episode 107: His Visit: Day Six is a good example -- I wasn't sure about the info, so I posted a question on the talk page, and then you checked it out and answered the question. Then we use that discussion to add to the article page, and the conversation stays on the talk page so that other readers can see how we arrived at that conclusion. :So anybody can create a talk page, just by clicking on the red "discussion" link and typing something there. You can't delete a talk page, because it's connected to the article page. :Just to make this a little more complicated, this wiki is kind of unusual, because we have Theories pages. Those are basically big talk pages, but we've made them articles because JFC lends itself so much to interpretation and discussion. We don't really need a talk page for a Theories article, but they're there anyway. :So you were completely right to move the comment from the talk page to the article page there -- for a Theories page, comments can go right on the article. :Does all that make sense? It's easy, once you get used to it. :There isn't really a site map, although the Categories list might help you visualize things better. Click on "Categories" in the left sidebar; does that help? -- Danny (talk) 15:51, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'm getting the hang of it. I also added a comment on that user's talk page suggesting that he leave comments right on the theories page. ::Now for something completely different. I tried to upload a Google Earth placemark, which has an extension of ".kmz", and it wouldn't allow it. I have coordinates for some of the locations I would like to post but I'm not sure where to put them. Maybe we could just create a page dedicated to Google Earth or something like that. I can send you the coordinates if you would rather set it up yourself. Once we get a few of the main locations entered, other users can add coordinates for the more obscure locations. Could we also add a link to the Google Earth download page? ::What do you think? -- Greg :::Gosh, I actually don't know anything about Google Earth at all. I think if you have a link to a location, then you could add it to the article about the location -- like The Snug Harbor Motel, etc. -- Danny (talk) 17:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I just did it for The Snug Harbor Motel, apparently while you were posting your response! Take a look and format it properly. The coordintes themselves should probably not be bolded, but I couldn't figure out how to do that! If you run Google Earth, you can copy the coordinates, paste them into the search window, and it will take you right there! There may be a way to link directly to it -- I'll try to find out. — Greg (talk) 17:12, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :::::I moved it from a box to a heading. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 17:14, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::Looks okay, but I kinda liked the idea of having it in a shaded box of some sort. I just added an article for Imperial Beach Pier with coordinates included. Do you have any screencaps you could upload for it? I am also going to create an article for the HF Antenna Array, then add coordinates to some of the other pages. BTW, do you know what hospital they used for the location for Mercy Hospital? — Greg (talk) 17:32, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::::::There is a Mercy Hospital in nearby Chula Vista, CA. I wonder if they used it in the show? — Greg (talk) 18:57, 25 July 2007 (UTC) CalamityDan.com Is there a link to CalamityDan.com on the wiki somewhere? If not, should there be? — Greg (talk) 23:43, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Holy smokes. I hadn't seen that before. They do transcripts of the whole episode. They must work like dogs; the transcript for last night's is up already. Good on them; I'll make a page for them. -- Danny (talk) 23:47, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Comments on episode page Someone just added comments anonymously to the episode page for . Where should they go, or should we create a "viewer comments" section on each page? — Greg (talk) 23:31, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :People like the Theories pages; maybe it would be cool to have a Theories section on the episode pages. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 23:49, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Music and Memorable Quotes Pages I was working on updating the writers and directors and I found a page of memorable quotes -- I think it was in the directors category. Anywaw, I moved it to its own category but it is still not in the right place -- someone added some quotes to the category page this morning. Anyway, could you move this page to where it belongs? Also, can you create the music page in the same place (or wherever it belongs). Then we can start adding to it. I wasn't around much the last few days but it looks like everything is caught up. Thanks... — Greg (talk) 13:33, 23 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, I see that you changed your signature, it looks great! :) I'm excited to come here this morning and see all the updates you added based on last night's ep -- I'll get the actors and pictures up later today. :I deleted the quotes page -- I don't think pages like that work on a wiki. Everybody has a different idea of what makes a quote memorable, so you end up with both obvious catchphrases, along with random lines that only work in context. :I started off the John From Cincinnati songs page, and I'll promote it on the main page. It's a great idea; I'm sure people will add to it! -- Danny (talk) 16:13, 23 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I saw it and added to it already! The individual songs are not credited in the episodes so it will take a group effort to fill them all in. Promoting in on the main page is the way to go... BTW, note my new signature: — Greg (talk) 23:31, 23 July 2007 (UTC) edits Hey Danny-sorry bout those edits, I thought that using thumbnails would save page space, then you have the option of opening em up to view the hi res version instead. I did change the one of the butchie in front of his cabin back to thumbnail version, I thought the full version is way too big. Did'nt realize you were the administrator though, if you want the pic to be full page, that's cool. -- User:JayFromWhorlando 21 July 2007 :No, you were totally right about that; thanks for fixing it! I was in the middle of something and didn't even realize it came out so big. Thanks! -- Danny (talk) 16:34, 21 July 2007 (UTC) John's Speech Danny, was it you that reformatted this page? I was doing it and when I went to submit it I got the "page has already been changed" message... no problem. I added a couple of comments myself, but can you set this page up so that each individual quote from the speech is in separate section, editable by itself? Maybe with a TOC as well? eegorr 16:20, 18 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm sorry... We're both working on it at the same time. Separate sections are a really neat idea. I'll try it out... Hang on. -- Danny (talk) 16:27, 18 July 2007 (UTC) So Hooked Danny, Its happened.. I am hooked on JFC!. Just read Who is John?.. so interesting to read all the deep theories.. Loving this wiki, so glad you decided to set this up! angies (talk) 04:07, 5 July 2007 (UTC) yo, good news. I am putting JFC on spotlight!It should be up today or Monday and will run for 2 weeks! Hope you get some new contributors! angies (talk) 18:45, 6 July 2007 (UTC) :Excellent, thank you! That'll be great. -- Danny (talk) 19:02, 6 July 2007 (UTC) I can mouth off with the best of them! http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User:GilGil (http://world.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Giltalk) 17:33, 13 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I know you can! That's something that I like about you. -- Danny (talk) 17:49, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Off and running! Hey, things look great around here! It looks like you've already got some new fans chatting and trying to figure stuff out. Do you think you'll just write each episode summary once, or do you think you'll go back and rewrite them later on, if things turn out not to be what they seem? I already said hi to Ed and Bhadani. It was a nice surprise to see them both drop in! Well, I've got to get back to MW! Last night Wendy found some records I've never heard of before, and I hate (love) it when that happens! -- Ken (talk) 02:45, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Question Were you going to make a community page? -- Ken (talk) 06:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :I had one, and then I took it down. But now that you mention it, I should put it up again. It'll probably help encourage the editors with IPs to sign in. -- Danny (talk) 15:44, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Hello Hi Danny. I was reading this: http://www.emediawire.com/releases/2007/6/emw531552.htm and landed here and met you here :) --Bhadani (talk) 16:50, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Oh, that's funny! Now you know where I've been when I haven't been on the health wikis. :) -- Danny (talk) 17:26, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Preview show Did you get to see the preview show yet? What did you think? Or are you going to reserve judgment until you see the first episode? Hope it drives traffic here! -- Ken (talk) 05:26, 8 June 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it, and I added some pictures and info based on the preview. It looks great to me -- it's hard to say, just from a preview, but it looks like a really interesting show. I'm very excited about the show starting on Sunday. -- Danny (talk) 12:35, 8 June 2007 (UTC) Beep Please leave a message. :Hey, Danny! I didn't want you to feel lonely over here! Sorry I won't be able to help you with this one, but I found some stuff on the Help pages that I wanted to tell you about. :1) On , on 5. Sign Your Message, there's a red link. :2) On John From Cincinnati Wiki: FAQ, on Show Your Sources, Citations Needed is red. :3) And I was wondering why not all of the different articles in the Help category are in the Help: Contents. Is that supposed to be like that? :Good luck on this one! I guess the show will be starting soon! -- Ken (talk) 05:17, 2 June 2007 (UTC)